Belong
by cameronsn
Summary: So long as he would have her, it was where she belonged... IchiRuki


**A/n: **I'm a bit rushed so no long author's note today, sadly. I hope you enjoy and that it is worth your time!

**Warning(s): explicit content, please mind the rating...**

**I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Belong**

Kuoraki Ichigo declined yet another invitation from his friends to go over to Inoue's house for some leftover bread. He can see their reactions from the corner of his eye, how Tatsuki brushes him off and Mizuiro, Ishida and Chad stand silent with their characteristic poker faces on. Keigo overreacts, asks a million questions at miles per hour and he punches him in the gut before he is able to invade his personal space with what looked like a criminally emphatic hug. Inoue...Inoue looks crestfallen, she's giving him that sad smile that says "it's okay" and that promises further invitations despite the fact that he has declined over a dozen times already. It has been a few weeks since he gained his powers back and while he finds his free time once again dramatically reduced and ridiculously compromised between tending to hollows and getting schoolwork done, he admits that being able to spend some quality time with his friends is still as plausible as it was before, if only he tried.

But he doesn't.

His eyes stop on Rukia at last and he won't hide the fact that she is the reason why he doesn't. They share a heated level gaze that nobody in their group picks up on and then he watches her leave inconspicuously, something she has always been good at when they are around their friends. He listens to the small group talk absently, engages in the usual friendly banter with Ishida and knocks Keigo over the head when he is being inappropriate to keep within his role and not give anything away, until he considers that he has given Rukia enough of a head start and then he's uttering words of dismissal before he takes off after her. It has been like this ever since he has been able to see her again.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment that brotherly affection had evolved into attraction—he didn't know that brotherly affection could evolve into anything other than what it was—and he had been caught completely off guard by the sudden change of his feelings for her. Now, all he knew was that he wanted to be with her more than he wanted to be with anybody else, perfectly cocooned in her, breathing her and tasting her. He wanted to be inside of her, discovering and rediscovering the places of her body that made her cry out in pleasure to him. Because he had never had something like this before and every time they did it seemed better than the last and not enough at the same time.

The substitute shinigami reaches his house shortly. He walks in and says, "tadaima," from the doorstep, only to confirm that it is empty with Karin and Yuzu still at school and his father working at the hospital. He steps inside his room just in time to catch Rukia unzipping her skirt. They stop, take in one another then move at the same time into each other's warm embrace. They kiss slowly and familiarly, Ichigo presses her closer to him by the hips and Rukia tangles her fingers in his hair. She hooks one of her legs around his waist then lifts the other and Ichigo catches her easily, he holds her close to him as he walks them over to the bed.

Ichigo lays her on the mattress and kisses her hard and longingly, savoring her and igniting the bodily heat between their bodies with his lips until it feels like it's burning through their clothes and under their skin. He pulls back to leave teasing kisses down her firm jawline as she unbuttons his school shirt, sucks on her earlobe and breathes into her ear, rubbing himself into her clothed folds. Rukia stops fidgeting with his shirt to massage the tent at the front of his pants and he moans softly, already hard enough that it feels uncomfortable against his pants. She unbuttons and unzips them, takes him out through the slit of his boxers and he hisses and whimpers as she pets him slowly, feeling him pulsating in her hand. She squeezes the head in between her fingers, kisses his chin as she runs the tip of index finger through the slit and a bead of precum oozes out, reminding her of his lack of experience.

Ichigo reaches down in between them and dislodges her hand from his erect goods, out of embarrassment Rukia muses, as his flushed face hovers above hers and those hazel eyes darkened with passion stare at her with innocent bashfulness as well.

"You're gonna make me jizz," he confesses in a hurried whisper and for some reason the candid confession makes Rukia's whole body burn.

They move together as if they had been doing this for years, she takes off his shirt and he undoes and slips her skirt along with her underwear off her. She flings his pants off his hips together with his boxers and he rips her shirt off and has a little difficulty undoing her bra before that too is discarded. Naked, entirely barren, he holds himself at the base and positions himself to enter her. She cups his face in her small hands, her fingers play with the small hairs at the nape of his neck encouragingly and they both watch as he moves inside of her in one swift move. Their foreheads clash clumsily and Rukia arches her back as he fully sheathes himself inside her. He can feel her walls close around him like a vise, in a hot and sleek and merciless grip that makes him shudder violently. He can hear his breath coming out of him in shivery bouts.

They lock eyes and her flushed skin and swollen lips give her a debauched appearance that has him throwing caution to the wind. He kisses her hard, pulls back and moves inside of her hard and fast, builds up a pace that leaves her breathless and moaning in between shivery gulps of air. She holds on to his biceps under the force of his thrusts, sucks on his earlobe and bites his neck, pulls on his hair and he grunts under the attention that is threatening to send him over the edge. Everything about this woman consumes him, burns him inside and out, sets the wild beast within him free, its raw instincts make his heart pound so loud the sound is deafening in his ears, a constant buzz under blinding pleasure. His eyes never leave hers just as her eyes never leave his, unspoken emotions unveiled with the clarity of a warm and sunlit day. Rukia can feel the man that Ichigo has grown up to be, here and now, the man she had never doubted that he would become.

_I'm proud of you. _

Ichigo rams into her, enough that her g-spot is stimulated and a wanton moan spills from her lips as her thighs tighten around his hips. He holds his position there, stays on the same spot, abusing it, her loud cries like sweet music to his ears. Just knowing that he is the one making her feel this good makes his sack tighten and his muscles spam. She sucks on the spot just below his ear, a low blow if he ever knew one, and his thighs start to tremble with impending release.

"You...hah...fucking...uhn...tease..." he speaks into her ear, breathes into it, knowing it drives her mad with need.

She grabs his ass-cheeks, massages the full globes, pushes him harder into her and he is done in, his whole body goes taut as waves of cum seep out of him, dribbling into a stop. He slumps on her, lifeless and satiated and she pants into disheveled spikes of orange hair, enjoying the feel of him going limp still inside of her. Ichigo leaves small kisses on her chest as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes start to grow heavy and Rukia's hand stroking his hair has him dozing off instantly.

Rukia stares at the ceiling, Ichigo's room slowly coming into focus. Being with him like this felt liberating, never mind that she was breaking a thousand of Soul Society rules or that her nii-sama could feel threatened by the presence of another man in her life.

"Stay..." she hears Ichigo say in a sleep-delirious murmur, his arms embracing her in a gentle hug. "Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispers back.

So long as he would have her, it was where she belonged.

* * *

**The End. **This was long in the making. I hope it gave you a good ride! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
